Of Truths and Ignorance
by CieloLuna88
Summary: Many fics are about Lucy leaves cliches, now it's Natsu's turn to play with Fate... Natsu and Lucy are the perfect couple… until Sting comes into the picture; the event left Natsu heartbroken. Destiny changes when he is accused of a crime and was forced to leave Fairy Tail. A visit to Mavis's grave changes his life and reveals a lost past…Guess what? Sabertooth got a new master!
1. 1 Of Love and Heartbreaks

_Chapter 1: Of Love and Heartbreaks_

Natsu felt numb, not because of the cold rain, but because of the pain he felt in his heart. His (ex) mate, Lucy, fell in love another man – Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. Natsu, for once, lost his carefree and idiot façade; how can he maintain it when his heart is breaking into pieces. Natsu didn't care about the rain that seems to know his sadness and hides it from the world.

He stood near the river – where he and Happy used to fish – soaked from head to toe with some droplets dripping from his flattened spiky hair. Everything about him seems so dull, his bright salmon-colored hair became a very pale color of pink that it was almost grayish white; his once shining onyx eyes lost its usual light and warmth and finally, his usually happy face reflected sadness, anguish, sorrow and betrayal. How can he not look like this, when he lost his only mate?

He recalled what Igneel said 2 days before his fated departure, _'Natsu, when you find your mate, never let her go because a dragon – or in your case – a Dragon Slayer, can only love once. Which means you can only have one mate; if she leaves you and falls for another, your emotion will be stripped from you after a week of sorrow. If this happens, you will be condemned to a dull life; but should a powerful magic be used to bring back your emotions, only a minimal amount can be expressed, no matter how powerful the magic. So Natsu, when you grow up, should you be interested in finding a mate, choose wisely.'_

_'Um, what if a Dragon Slayer steals the mate of another?'_

_'That Dragon Slayer will eventually bear a mark which he won't notice easily. The mark, when seen by other Dragon Slayers or people aware of Dragon Culture will now of his impurity and be looked upon as a disgrace. But if the stolen mate accepts the new love, the mark will also appear when they are officially in a relationship.'_

_'Tou-san, what does the mark looks like? And when will it appear?'_

_'It takes the shape of the offended Dragon Slayer's insignia with a snake encircling it which expresses betrayal; it is permanently imprinted in their neck. The mark will appear faint after the offended will lose emotion; it grows darker as the relationship deepens. In your case, when one Dragon Slayer steals your mate, an insignia of fire will appear.' _

_'But what if the mate was the one who left for another Dragon Slayer?'_

_'Then both of them will bear the mark of impurity at the same time. If someone gets acquainted with them, they will sense or feel something wrong or rather nasty, it is really a disgrace for something like that to happen; that's why we, dragons, teach our children about this, to warn them of their fate if they make a wrong decision.'_

_'Ne tou-san, I don't really understand, if the Dragon Slayer can suffer if the mate leaves, why not just live without one…'_

_'One day, Natsu, when you grow up, you will understand.'_

But, does Sting really have to go that far to have Lucy. Natsu didn't tell Lucy about this, since he doesn't deem it necessary because he always thought Lucy is a faithful mate. Seems he was wrong, way too wrong and he paid for it. Then, he remembered that Sting killed Vicelogia(?), maybe the dragon didn't get to teach Sting about Dragon mating which explains his ignorance.

How can Lucy love another man in a span of two weeks when it took him two years and add the absent 7 years?

**_Flashback…_**

_Natsu was in his house alone, resting after a mission while Happy was hanging out with Carla and Lily, when Lucy entered his house. He went to the door to greet her girlfriend._

_'Hey Luce, what brings you here?'_

_'Er… Natsu, can I go on a mission by myself? I never experienced a solo mission and the pay will be enough to cover the next three month's rent.'_

_'But Luce, you sure the mission isn't very dangerous or too hard? You might hurt yourself.'_

_'Actually, I asked Erza and Mira for their consent and they approved that I can handle such a job. Erza said it's fine so that I can learn to handle a situation by myself.'_

_Natsu just sighed and replied, 'Okay Luce, but come back safe, okay? By the way, where did the request come from?'_

_'Um, if I remember I need to go to Calvar City to help transfer an artifact to a museum.'_

_'Oh, okay Luce, good luck and take care,' said Natsu and give a peck to Lucy's lips._

_'Arigatou Natsu, see you in about a week!' said Lucy as she went to the station._

_It so happens that the mission wasn't a very easy one and the request didn't mention an escaped convict that wants to steal the artifact, which lead Lucy in a tight situation. When the convict was about to hit her with his magic sword, Sting Eucliffe rescued her but got injured after the fight. The artifact was successfully transferred, Lucy got the payment and the convict was handled by the Council._

_Lucy helped Sting in a hospital where they healed a stab wound to his chest. Then Lucy learned that Sting's request was to catch that convict. To express her gratitude, Lucy took care of Sting and sent her team a mail that she will be returning a while longer to relax at the town._

_In time, both blondes formed a friendship which later turned to love. Sting knew she is Natsu's mate, but because of ignorance, he managed to steal Lucy's love._

_Lucy, in turn felt that she loved Sting more than Natsu these past days and decided to break up with the Fire Dragon Slayer to be with Sting. Sure, her would-be ex-boyfriend would understand, since it's normal for everyone to have a breakup in a relationship._

_And so, both developed love with each other and started a relationship._

_When Lucy returned, she went to Natsu's house where she also found Gajeel and Wendy who were visiting. She called out Natsu to have a private conversation. Natsu was happy and relieved but it came crashing down when Lucy said that she wanted an end to their relationship. Lucy told the story of how she and Sting found love with each other._

_'But Luce, please, are you really sure?' Natsu asked Lucy desperately with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _

_'Sorry Natsu, I loved you too but Sting gave me more. I'm really sorry Natsu, please understand.'_

_Natsu was silent at first but then replied, 'Fine Luce, if it makes you happy. Go then, he must be waiting for you,' Natsu said with a small smile but with a heavy heart._

_'Thank you and I'm really sorry, Natsu.' She gave one short kiss to Natsu's lips before she dashed off to where Sting was waiting for their one week vacation._

_Gajeel and Wendy heard the conversation because of their hearing and felt sorry for their 'sibling', they decided that Natsu needs to be left alone for now to deal with his feelings and because both know what happens when your mate leaves you._

**_Flashback End…_**

There was rustling in the bushes behind Natsu and he turned and saw Wendy and Gajeel emerging. Both were surprised to see his dull stature and felt sympathy for him. The side effect is slowly starting to affect Natsu. Both went to comfort Natsu and gave him a hug where Natsu's cried tears on Wendy's shoulder. He soon fell asleep with a growing fever and Gajeel carried him to his house where both of his 'siblings' felt the urge to take care of Natsu themselves.

**_Some unknown location…_**

A man is relaxing on a branch of tree while he watched the sunset. The man has red hair with white strips. His face looks like it had once been a handsome one but half of it burned. He wore a worn sleeveless black shirt with blue faded ragged jeans. A burn mark can be seen from his right shoulder to his right arm. But the burn is not the most peculiar aspect about him, it is his eyes which are the color of molten gold outline with a very dark black.

This man is Raya Helios, a shape shifter who Natsu threw in prison once in a solo mission. Though, it seems that he escaped, _obviously._

"Natsu Dragneel, you gave me a chaotic life, and then I'll return the favor a hundred fold. Let's see if your precious nakama will help you this time," he said to himself as he slowly changed his form into a familiar fire mage.

Hope you like the first chapter, this story is dedicated to _HappyTheExceed_ for giving me inspiration to write this story.

Please review my stroy, this is my first attempt on a Fairy Tail Fic...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Hasta la Vista Minna!


	2. 2 Of Friendship and Betrayals

_Chapter Two: Of Friendship and Betrayals_

**_2 Days after the Breakup…_**

Today is a beautiful morning at the city of Magnolia, the people went on with their own business, the animals in their own environment, the plants are fresh from the morning dew, there are no madmen raving about; *long exhale* today is one of the peaceful days of Magnolia …NOT!

There is a really major commotion at Era, the Magic Council and the outlying towns are being ravaged by a rampaging….WHAT! It's Natsu!

One can see him spewing fire everywhere, causing damage everywhere while laughing sadistically all the way. But, if you look closely, you can see that his eyes are not Salamander's onyx eyes, the eyes are glowing yellow with a black outline that belonged to certain convict.

What will happen now?!

Natsu woke up from his slumber, his mind still contemplating on the events of the past days. He then slowly remembered that he had a fever that was healed thanks to Wendy and Gajeel who both went on a mission together. Then, he remembered his breakup with Lucy.

His mind still wallowed in depression and fear of his fate. Fear of having a dull life after a week; stupid Sting, stupid Lucy, guess ignorance isn't always bliss. He has a remainder of 5 days before he loses his emotion.

He reminisced all his happy times with his dragon father, Igneel, Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Gray, Erza and everyone in the guild and the others from the different guild; and with that thought, he made his resolve. He is going to make the best of the remaining days before his emotions are gone.

And with his new resolve, he woke up from bed and went to shower himself to go to the guild. But when he saw his image in a mirror, he felt kind of sad. His bright salmon hair paled 2 shades lighter and so did his tan skin that became a lighter color. When he completely loses his emotions, he will explain to the guild his situation, he is sure his 'siblings' will help and he has his nakama to help him anyway.

So, he left his house with a cheerful smile, hoping for a nice day at the guild.

**_At the guild…_**

The pink-haired dragon slayer pushed the doors open with a big smile hoping that a guild brawl will start. But he was surprised when he saw his guild mates look at him with a mixture of emotions; some of fear, sympathy, disappointment, contained anger, sadness etc.. He then noticed the Master is approaching him with a grave and stern look in his face.

"Natsu, I may have tolerated the destruction you always do for these past years, but today has gone too far! What are you thinking, disrupting the peace at Era?!" Makarov shouted to Natsu.

"Gramps, I don't know what you're talking about," replied Natsu.

On the bar table, the sound of a slamming hand is heard. It is no other than 'Titania' Erza; she got out from her chair and stomped towards a confused Natsu and grabbed the front collar of his collar.

"Don't play dumb, Natsu! Why did you go on a rampage at Era? There are many innocents who got injured, some of them even died!" Erza shouted.

"What? How and why would I do that? You know that I don't harm innocent people!" Natsu replied.

"Tch! Lucy broke up with you, didn't she? That's why you went into a rampage, that's pretty much like you, flamebrain," Gray interrupted and stood up from his place, unsurprisingly in his boxers; but this time, Erza ignored it and reluctantly put Natsu down.

"Natsu, is that the reason why? And moreover, you did not appear at the guild for the past two days," Makarov said.

"Hey, how did my breakup get in this?! I was at my house the past days because I had a fever, Wendy and Gajeel took care of me on the first and I was left alone yesterday because I was resting," Natsu said.

Makarov faced Happy who was sitting with Carla and Lily who were asked to be left by their dragon slayers. "Happy, is this true?"

"Anou, I wasn't at the house for the past two days. I was hanging out with Carla and Lily, right?" Happy said and looked at the 2 other exceeds.

"Hai, the he-cat, I mean, Happy was with us the past days," Carla replied.

"We were visiting the other exceeds yesterday," Lily added.

"Well, well, Natsu, it seems that no one can prove that you were at your house yesterday and don't use Gajeel and Wendy for your excuse since they travelled very early two days ago!" Makarov said.

"But Gramps, Lucy –"

"Enough excuses Natsu, because of the damage, the council demanded that we have to pay a really high amount that takes a toll on the winnings from our win from the Grand Magic Games!" Erza shouted at Natsu, her rage clearly seen in her eyes.

"Speaking of the council, Natsu, at first the council wants to arrest you for the stunt you made. But because of some excuses we made, you will not be thrown in prison; but I'm sorry, the consequence is that you will be kicked out from Fairy Tail," Makarov said.

At this declaration, Natsu being shocked is an understatement. His eyes widened and his eyes became glossy.

"But Gramps –"

"No buts Natsu, you are officially expelled from Fairy Tail; after sunset, your guild mark will disappear,"

Now, Natsu can't hold back the thin stream of tears that fell from his left eye. He can't help but show a bitter smile.

"Fine then Gramps, it's your decision to make anyway. Happy, stay here with Carla and Lily, I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness."

Happy can't afford to look at Natsu as the Farewell Ceremony was made. Carla and Lily comforted the blue exceed and told that it was for the best.

And so, Natsu left the guild with tears now coming from both eyes and a bitter smile. No one noticed the color of his hair becoming paler except for a sad barmaid who never dropped her gaze from him.

"Natsu, what really happened?" she whispered.

Raya Helios, now on his original form went back to his usual place at the branch of a tree. Now eating an apple and sadistically chuckling to himself.

"Salamander Natsu Dragneel, now that you witnessed for yourself your so-called nakama's colors, what will you do? Act like nothing happened or go against your belief? You messed up my life and I'll mess yours a hundred fold," Raya said to no one while he ate the apple.

**_Tenroujima…_**

Tenroujima, the sacred land of Fairy Tail and the resting place of the 1st Master, Mavis Vermillion. After the attack of Acnologia, the island was restores to its former structure and glory after the core members were released from Fairy Sphere 2 years ago.

A cloaked figure, possibly a male, can be seen slowly walking on the E path and slowly approaching Mavis's grave. And in no time, he is in front of the said grave. Said figure slowly removed the hood covering his face and revealed a very pale shade of pink, pale skin, and dazzling onyx eyes.

The pink-haired man kneeled in front of the grave and bowed his head in sign of a prayer.

"I'm sorry Master Mavis; I promised that I will stay loyal to the guild 'til the end but it seems that the guild is the one who lost their faith on me. I may bear a grudge on them, but I should at least pay respect to the 1st master who came to our rescue when we needed help. I will spend my remaining time as a Fairy Tail member here at our holy land, since at least you deserve my respect, Mavis Vermillion," he said.

He stayed at the same position until the sun is slowly setting on the horizon. As the sun set, his Fairy Tail mark started to fade. Just as it completely disappeared, the mark glows a dazzling gold before it was replaced by another insignia on his right arm

It's the mark of Fairy Glitter.

And that's a wrap, I'll update as fast as I can!

Please review!

Hasta La Vista Minna!

_Cielo Luna_


	3. 3 Of Families and Friends

_Chapter Three: Of Families and Friends_

Natsu eyed the mark with wide eyes, unconvinced that the mark of Fairy Glitter is placed on his arm, more surprising is that it replaced his guild mark.

"Is this even real? How can I even gain this mark when I'm no longer a member of the guild?" Natsu asked himself.

"Natsu, that is the mark for the Three Great Magic of Fairy Tail; Fairy Law, Fairy Sphere and Fairy Glitter. I only limit the members to using Fairy Glitter," a female voice said behind him.

Natsu slowly turned to see Mavis Vermillion herself, dressed in her usual white and gold dress and her flowing blonde hair that reached her ankles and on her side is the said Dark Mage of All Time, Zeref.

'What?' Natsu thought.

"And to answer your question, you have that mark because you are the rightful heir to that magic," Mavis said with a wide smile on her face.

"Master Mavis, what do you mean?" Natsu asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Mavis, I think it's time we have the real Natsu back," Zeref said to Mavis with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm, I think you're right," she replied.

Both of them were in front of Natsu within a second with one of their hands on his forehead. The blonde then whispered to Natsu in a comforting voice.

"Sorry Natsu, this is going to hurt a bit," she cooed, then faced Zeref. "Ready?"

Zeref nodded and both of their hands on Natsu's forehead glowed and a gold magic circle with black writings appeared.

"Seal Release!" both of them chanted.

Natsu then began to glow and his body started to transform. His pale pink hair slowly became jet black with blonde strips while on the nape of his neck, a long shaggy grew down to his rear, his onyx eyes lightened to a transparent blue. He then became a few inches taller and a little skinnier. His clothes then changed; his top changed into a long-sleeved black shirt behind a white vest with golden linings; his white trousers changed to black slacks with gold trimmings and his sandals changed into black combat boots with silver buckles. The once red cloak became jet black with white designs, gold fastenings and a ragged edge.

As his physical transformation ended, memories began pouring into his mind like a leaking faucet. Memories about a black dragon, a tall and black-haired guy and a beautiful blonde woman his side, then lastly, a bright flash of light.

Natsu then let out a silent scream as the seal that contained his memories was unlocked and the forgotten ones began to reside on his mind once more.

**_Back at the Guild…_**

It seems that at exactly sunset, Gajeel and Wendy came back to the guild from their tiring mission only to find out that their beloved 'sibling' was kicked out from the guild by a crime that he wouldn't most likely do. And the guild members are not looking forward to the events next week.

**_Flashback…_**

_Gajeel and Wendy are happily chatting about their finished mission, wondering about their meal and how to cheer up Natsu._

_At last they are in front of the guild and pushed the door open. And, as one might expect, the guild is having its infamous brawls. Gajeel is itching to join when both Dragon Slayers noticed that Natsu is absent from the guild. They visited his house a while ago and noticed that no one was home._

_Both were curious and at the same time worried on his whereabouts and decided to ask Mirajane. But when they asked her, they were shocked that she burst into tears while telling them what the master did, and when she was finished, both had their bangs covering their eyes with a silent aura surrounding them._

_The guild members were sensitive enough to feel this and saw that the aura came from the Iron and Sky Dragon Slayer. The news must have been told to them by Mira. The guild was silent until Wendy broke the silence._

_"Oh really, Natsu-san went berserk at Era yesterday?" it was said with a quiet but deadly voice that even sent chills to Erza's spine, especially when both of their aura slowly became dark._

_"But instead of an arrest, you kicked him out of the guild without giving him time to explain, huh Master?" Gajeel slowly asked Makarov._

_Ignoring his danger instincts, the Master replied with a stern voice, "Well, Natsu must have gone berserk because he is heartbroken and used you two as an excuse, telling that you visited him two days ago where he had a fever –"_

_"Idiots! The one who destroyed Era is Raya Helios, a shape shifter and an ex-convict who I and Gajeel were asked to catch. He confessed happily and told us what he did," Wendy said with a loud voice, the hidden demon inside her, slowly appearing._

_"We believed that his friends would believe in him and that Raya didn't succeed in his revenge on Natsu, but then we came back and this is what we're told, are you nuts!" Gajeel shouted._

_"Does it mean that he you really went early to visit him and he really had a fever?" Gray asked while mildly shaking._

_"Yeah. He soaked under the rain after Bunny Girl broke up with him. Of course he'll get a fever!" Gajeel answered._

_"And you even expelled him out of the guild right when he needed help and needed you before the curse takes effect," Wendy directed at Master._

_"Um Wendy-chan, what curse?" Mira timidly asked._

_Wendy slowly took a breath and replied, "For a Dragon Slayer who loses his mate, he will be cursed to a dull life forever. His emotions will be stripped from him after a week of sorrow and that curse is slowly starting to affect him, as he feels more negative emotions, the faster the curse spreads."_

_"Is that why Natsu's skin tone was very pale and so was his hair? I noticed it yesterday, his hair color became lighter and his tan skin paled and it blanched further when I saw him leave the guild after he was expelled," Mira then narrated._

_"What? Why didn't I even notice it?" Erza said._

_"Me too," Master said, looking sown in shame._

_"So do I" Gray replied._

_And the other guild members who witnessed the scene also murmured in agreement._

_"I see, then it is Gajeel and I's responsibility to teach you," Wendy calmly said with a teacher's stick that came out of nowhere on her hands and smiled sadistically._

_"Yeah, after Bunny Girl comes back from her date with that ignorant fool, all of you will be subjected to our lecture about Dragon Mating," Gajeel slowly said as he crossed his arms and also has a sadistic smile on his face._

_"We'll tell you everything we know in one day, exactly after Lucy comes back," she continued while still having the smile. "That goes for you too, Laxus-san," she said as she turned to face an escaping Laxus at the second floor._

_"Uh, really?" he replied stupidly._

_"Yeah Laxus, since this applies to all Dragon Slayers of any generation. Better curse Iwan for letting you join our world since you too will have to follow the tradition," replied Gajeel while smirking._

_Laxus then saw the point and began silently cursing Iwan while trying to find a way to escape the lecture._

_"Don't try to escape Laxus-san, because if you do, you're going to regret it," she said and gave him a dark look that makes Laxus believe that it is true. Laxus gulped and became silent._

_'She's scary, it's like a mix of Erza and Mirajane,' the whole guild thought except for the two Dragon Slayers who heard it anyway, Mira and Erza._

_ "Well, I'm glad it's settled, we begin right away 5 days from now," Wendy cheerfully said, losing her scary attitude._

_"While we're at it, let's find Natsu. He couldn't have gone very far and knowing that guy, probably left a path of destruction," Gajeel finally said._

_"Yosh!" The guild shouted, the lecture momentarily forgotten._

**_Flashback End…_**

And so, the whole guild was NOT looking forward to that day and hoping that they find their beloved Salamander and apologize.

A big black and blue dragon was roaming the heavens when it suddenly jerked. It sensed a familiar aura that he has been looking for 400 years.

"I can feel him. At last, my master has finally awakened!"

I'd be really glad if you review and sorry if you find the characters becoming OOC, I really need it for the development of my story. Hope you enjoy!

Hasta La Vista Minna!

Cielo Luna


	4. 4 Of Parents and Familiars

_Chapter Four: Of Parents and Familiars_

**_Tenroujima, Near Mavis's Grave… _**

After a bright flash of light from a large magic circle, a man fell into a heap on the ground. Master Mavis and Zeref waited with excitement and anticipation as this man on the ground lightly groaned. Eyes opened revealing transparent blue eyes slowly focusing his eyesight, and when he did, he saw two familiar faces in front of him wearing a happy grin.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" he slowly said.

"Natsu!"

His question was barely finished when two figures practically glomped on him with suffocating hugs. A very high-shrilled squeal is heard at Hargeon and people ignored this, claiming that it was their imagination.

Back at Tenroujima, the poor suffocating figure's pleas to stop was barely heard from Mavis's squeals.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, stop it! I c-can't b-breathe!" He finally exclaimed.

His mother and father finally came out of their stupor and reluctantly let go to let their son catch his breath.

"What the heck, I know you haven't seen me for at least 400 years, but you don't have to glomp on me, I need to breathe too you know," Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu, but we haven't even see you these many years and w-we re-really m-m-miss y-you," Mavis replied slowly sobbing and the end. She can no longer hold it and the happy tears came running out her eyes like waterfalls.

"Natsu, Mavis and I really missed you very much, don't deny her sweet cuddles. Admit it, you miss it too," Zeref interjected.

"Fine. You really know my weaknesses, do you?" Natsu answered and muttered the last part.

"Thank you, son and of course we know, we are your parents, ne?" Mavis cheerfully said and went back to hugging Natsu albeit not very tight.

Zeref joined the hug which Natsu eventually reciprocated. And so, the threesome hug continued with a moment of silence until something critical that Natsu missed clicked in his mind.

He backed from the hug and shouted, "W-wait! Why do you look young? The last time I saw, both of you are completely adults!"

Zeref stood with a thoughtful look and finally said, "Hmm, because after we sealed you, we fought the enemy but we were eventually outnumbered and we died. The enemies just saw our bodies that died, but our spirits didn't. Your mother and I agreed to part ways to prepare when you eventually come back. What I did was to bring pandemonium to the people who tried to take you away from us, fortunately, my magic went out of control at those places I intended to destroy and I managed to wipe out almost all of them," he explained.

"He's right! While what I did first was to make our Astral Bodies more realistic by applying some complex Light Magic. I have travelled far and wide searching for companions and finally, when the members are finally adequate, I built Fairy Tail. I remembered your question when you were young Natsu, remember?"

Natsu first had a thoughtful look and then it finally clicked in his mind, "Oh yeah! I once asked if Fairies have tails after a read a book about them. I really was curious because it was never mentioned or if anyone Ever saw a real fairy."

"Yes Natsu, I thought about that question over and over again until i saw a deeper meaning. It's an endless question like a never ending mystery full of adventures, and so that's how I got the name. Also, remember this island?" Mavis asked.

"Hmmm, it's Tenroujima; about 750 years ago, it was said that a fairy lived in here and continued to shower the island with Fairy Magic, that's why it was once called Fairy Island. Why do you ask? And by the way, if that's the situation, why did you make this island the sacred grounds of Fairy Tail?" Asked Natsu.

"Actually, that rumor was half the truth," Zeref said sheepishly while scratching his head and smiling.

"What do you mean, tou-san?" their son asked.

"Because the fairy that the gossiper saw, was me," Mavis said softly.

"What!?"

"When I was young, my parents were also killed after they hid me from a the children hunters for the first attempt of the R-System. I managed to get very far away and was eventually washed up here at Tenroujima. It seems that my late parents gave me every ounce of their light magic when I was a baby to recover from a terrible disease. I practiced the magic given to me, and I practically lived here because everything I needed is right here and it is far away from prying eyes.

"But one day, I heard someone coughing from the shore and I went to see who it was. And there was the time when I first met your father," narrated Mavis.

"Really tou-san?" asked Natsu.

"Hai. After I was chased by a mob at our hometown when they discovered my skill in Darkness and Death Magic, I was at a dead end at the cliff where I finally jumped into the sea. Fortunately, that escape led me to your mother. Well, she was wary at first seeing a weird guy in all black with a ragged cloak, but you couldn't blame her. When I finally explained my situation to her, she invited me to come live with her. Here, we grew up together and developed our magic, and of course our growing feelings for each other," Zeref answered.

"When we were old enough, we left this island still soaked with Mavis's magic especially the Great Tree since that is where she hid half of her magic that time for future circumstances. We married at Kardia Cathedral which was a newly built church at that time at the city of Magnolia. You were born to us after 3 years of marriage, and were blessed with very high magic power. Fortunately, your body was able to withstand the strength since it kept developing as you grew up. Until, we saw your talent in Lost Magic and well, you know your own story, don't you?" Zeref said.

"Hai, hai, can I ask one more question?" Natsu hopefully asked.

"Of course you can, we want to have as much bonding time with our son, ne?

"Fine then. Tou-san, I'd rather not ask, but this really piqued my curiosity, why are you acting weird two years ago when Grimoire Heart attacked; you know, you cried, you let yourself be captured?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh, that. It's really convincing isn't it?"

"What?"

Mavis suddenly burst into giggles with tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I discovered my talent in acting centuries ago when I have to convince your mother with my excuses and trick my enemies," Zeref said smugly. "I was testing your current strength at that time and I was really disappointed, but it's okay since you improved greatly after that. At the time of my battle with Ultear, I knew that Purehito was watching me with his Devil's Eye, so, I let myself be captured after another realistic acting; I was hoping that she would lead me to their ship so that I can kill him. And I got nothing for the trouble because when I woke up, Zancrow, was it, was carrying me while muttering nonsense. I used my Death Wave to kill him, except the two girls and Doranbalt who was hiding behind that tree. My acting was for naught because he only heard me mutter Acnologia when I thought I sensed him coming here."

"Yeah, I don't know why Acnologia acted like that," Natsu muttered.

"Well, after you and the other members beat Purehito, I managed to sneak in the ship and –"

Zeref didn't get to continue because a very large shadow in shape of a dragon covered a very large part of Tenroujima Island.

Natsu looked up and exclaimed with a loud voice,

"ACNOLOGIA!"

**_Magnolia…_**

It's such a quiet day at Magnolia without the usual havoc of Fairy Tail, there are no explosions, no people running ar – BOOM! – I stand corrected. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Fairy Tail members were currently searching everywhere for our favorite fire dragon slayer.

They were grouped according to Cana's tarot cards to have the right groups. The 5 main groups consisted of: 1-Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray; 2-Erza, Evergreen, Jet and Droy; 3- Lucy, Bickslow, Lisanna and Elfman; 4- Laxus, Mirajane, Freed and Cana, 5- Levy, Jellal, Ultear and Meldy, and don't forgrt the group of the three exceeds; Happy, Carla and Pantherlily.

Group 1 was assigned at Hargeon, Group 2 was assigned at the area near Era, Group 3 was assigned at Crocus, Group 4 was assigned at the forest areas and Group 5 was assigned at Lupinus while the three exceeds searched from the skies while being helped their other kind.

They are determined that they will find him because they feel ashamed of themselves because they didn't even side with him. While Wendy and Gajeel have a different reason, to make sure that their sibling is alright and to make sure that he isn't in some kind of trouble. But most of all Fairy Tail is just praying for his safety.

And it seems that their prayer was answered.

Okay, that's a wrap.

Sorry if it looks like it's made in a rush. I barely had time to make it. But still I hope you enjoyed it.

And I hope this chapter comes a surprise for you.

Hasta La Vista Minna!

Cielo Luna


	5. 5 Of Bonds and Lost Magic

_Chapter Five: Of Bonds and Lost Magic_

**_Hargeon… _**

Group 1 consisting of Wendy, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia are searching every nook and cranny around Hargeon. While Gray and Juvia asked from the townspeople, Wendy and Gajeel are concentrating in their superior sense of smell, hoping that they would catch the scent of Natsu.

"Anou, mister, have you seen a male our age and as tall as me with spiky pink hair around here?"Gray asked a middle-aged fisherman who is patiently waiting for the fish to be caught in his net.

The man had thoughtful look and replied, "Hmmm, spiky pink hair… your height… hmmm… Ah! I remember," he said when it finally came to his mind.

"Did you see where he was heading to?" Juvia asked hopefully.

"Well, he was walking around this road, somewhat looking for a boat because he kept glancing at the docks. Actually, he was very noticeable because he wore a red cloak and that the hood covered his face. I remember seeing a glance at his hair when he looked at my direction; his hair is a very light pink in color. The last time I saw him was when he went to the fleet of renting boats over there" said the man who pointed at his far left. Juvia and Gray can spot the fleet of boats gathered there and went to see.

"Thank you mister!" Gray said to the fisherman before he ran to the direction he pointed.

"You're welcome, boy," he replied at the ice mage and water mage's retreating back before he noticed that his net got heavy and heaved the net ashore.

When Juvia and Gray got to the fleet of boats, Wendy and Gajeel were already there and were waiting for the two. Gray had a questioning look in his face which the metal head answered his unsaid question.

"We focused on Natsu's scent and found a trail of it leading here. And I was wondering where would he go that even his hatred of transportation was put aside," Gajeel said.

"Gajeel-san, have you and Wendy-chan already asked them?" Juvia asked.

"Hai, one of them said that there was one cloaked stranger who asked him a weird request. The stranger told the man to stop rowing when he spotted an island in the distance. It was at that point that the man jumped into the water and told the boatman to go back here saying that his boat might be destroyed by the waves if he came near," Wendy explained.

"Did the man tell anything about the appearance of the stranger and the island," Gray asked hopefully.

"Well, according to him, he was in a red cloak –" Gajeel was cut off by Gray who exclaimed.

"That's him! We talked to another man who saw his appearance and he said he had light pink hair!"

"Oh, I see. And about the island he went, the boatman can make out a very tall and large tree on the middle of it," Wendy said until the three heard Juvia ask.

"That shape, it's Tenroujima!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What!?" the other three shouted in surprise.

**_Tenroujima…_**

The big black shadow loomed over the area and Natsu looked up. When he saw what was in the sky, he couldn't suppress his happy feelings.

"ACNOLOGIA!" he shouted.

The Dragon known as Acnologia, looked down and saw the familiar face and descended down on the island.

"Master!" Acnologia said as he bent down so his face was in front of Natsu.

"Acnologia, I told you to not call me master, it's just Natsu, remember," he said with a happy face while he patted his head. "Do you mind if I'll just alter your size to be convenient and because one can easily make you out along the distance?" he added.

"It's fine Natsu," the dragon replied.

So, Natsu put his hand on Acnologia's head and a navy blue magic circle appeared. A blue light covered Acnologia, and when the light disappeared, he is now the size of an eagle.

"Okay, now that this is settled, I have to ask why did you attack the Fairy Tail members and almost destroyed the island?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I was searching for you in the sky when I thought I sensed your aura here. When I came here, my anger got the best of me when you weren't there, you do know I lose control when I'm angry," the mini-dragon replied.

"Well, I was there. I was the pink-haired fire dragon slayer. And I understand if you didn't recognize me, but how and when did you even sense my aura.

Acnologia was about to reply when Zeref beat him into it, "It must be when you were battling with Hades using your Lightning Flame Dragon Mode after Laxus gave you his lightning. When you released that very large roar, some of your original aura was released because of the strength of the magic and Acnologia's keen sense felt it. You don't mind me asking Natsu, but how and where did you find Acnologia anyway? I remember you with him when you were a child and you never told us," Zeref said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I didn't find Logia, I made him," Natsu said with a straight face.

"What?!" his two parents screamed of surprise. "How?" Mavis asked.

"Well, when I was trying to practice my limit on using Arc of Embodiment and thought about making a dragon. It worked on my first try and Logia appeared. I was lonely at that time because no one wanted to play with me and so I thought, 'Why not make him real?' and I used another of my Lost Magic: Dimension Vault. Remember when I asked you two to lend me some of your Life and Death magic?" Natsu said facing his parents.

"Um, yeah. I do remember something like that, what about it?" Zeref said.

"I used Dimension Vault to store it. When I was sure that I went to a very safe place, I combined Life and Death Magic while I materialized Logia. That's how he was created, Life Magic gave him a life on his own with the help of my Arc of Embodiment and Death Magic gave him magic. That's why Logia became my familiar," Natsu explained.

"I-I see," Mavis said.

The chibi dragon perched on his master's shoulder sniffed something in the air for a second before catching Natsu's attention.

"Natsu, why do you have the curse within you?" Logia asked.

"What? Oh yeah, that curse," Natsu tiredly said.

"What curse? What curse are you talking about, sweetie?" Mavis said, worry reflected in her eyes.

"Well, it's the curse a dragon slayer acquires when their mate leaves them. It's going to fully take effect after five days, therefore sentencing me to a dull life without emotions," their son sadly explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your mother and I know the spell that can partially negate the effect and you will be able to express and minimal amount of emotions," Zeref said with a small smile.

"Really, I never thought you know that," Natsu said, bewildered.

"Well, your parents are the coolest ones you can ever have, right?" Mavis said while giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, let's not waste your remaining days of happiness, son. The spell will have to be done at the last day and there, we will tell you something of importance. For now, let's have a family reunion, we haven't done for about 400 years and I've missed it," Zeref said cheerfully.

"Hai!" Mavis, Natsu and Acnologia replied together.

And so the family of three along with the familiar thoughts of ways to spend Natsu's now remaining 4 days of emotions while the sun slowly sets into the sky.

**_Back at Hargeon…_**

Wendy and Gajeel thought of hurrying up to the guild and tell the master of Natsu's whereabouts but Gray and Juvia insisted that they should stay for the night and there's no sense worrying because Natsu is safe at Tenroujima because Master Mavis will be there.

The two Dragon Slayers were convinced and reluctantly agreed to stay in an inn for the night.

The four of them wished only for Natsu's safety.

Sorry for the short Chapter, hope you like it. I'll try to make them longer if I have the time.

And by the way, I have a mistake in the last chapter. Lucy was nt one of the search teams as she is still with Sting on their week-long date. I changed her to Romeo.

Please review! I'll have some motivation if you do!

Hasta La Vista Minna!

Cielo Luna


	6. 6 Of Peace and Lies

_Chapter Six: Of Peace and Lies_

**_Hargeon…_**

When the sun has fully risen in the sky, the members of Group 1 search team went as fast as they can back to Fairy Tail. When the four members went inside, it was mostly empty except for Master Makarov, Gildarts, and surprisingly, Reedus and Former Elder Yajima. When Makarov noticed their presence, he beckoned them to come.

"So, do you have any news?" Makarov asked.

"Yes Master, we questioned some people at Hargeon and those at the docks and fishing areas saw him. When they described his appearance, we are sure it is definitely him," Gray explained.

Wendy and Gajeel took over the explanation on how they got the information until to the part where Juvia remembered Tenroujima which fits the boatman's description of the island.

"I see, but for what purpose would Natsu go there?" Makarov wondered.

"Um Master, after Natsu-san saw and witnessed the First's strength, he began to admire her like he would to Gildarts-san, you and Igneel. He just said it to Gajeel and I because he thought he would be laughed at if he told everyone that his dream is to one day surpass her," Wendy explained.

"Yeah, my guess is that he wants Master Mavis to witness his last moments as a member of the guild since she is the first master," Gajeel speculated.

"Macky-chan, you should go there now, Master Mavis may tell you something of his whereabouts, Gildarts, go with them. Don't worry about the guild, Reedus and I will take of everything," Yajima said.

"Oui," agreed Reedus.

"Are you sure Yajima-san, don't you have other important things to do today?" Gildarts asked.

"No, it's okay. I have enough workers at 8island and the cooks are very capable of doing their job. Your search comes first," Yajima answered.

"Thank you, Yajima," said Makarov as they ran off in the distance.

"No problem for a friend of mine," Yajima replied.

As the remaining members vanished from their views, an awkward silence accumulated inside the guild. The silence and tension was finally broken when Yajima yawned and faced a nervous Reedus.

"Now then, since it is just the two of us here, let's do something to pass the time. Can you teach me how to acquire some artistic skills since I have really no talent in them," Yajima said.

"Oui, but why? Almost nobody is interested in my talent," the painter asked Yajima.

"Well, I have no other hobbies other than cooking and the weekends really bore me. Besides I have a score to settle with Macky-chan and Bob, I used to draw when I was young and they mistook my bear drawing with a mouse, while Poluchka even mistook my simple flower drawing with an ant in a floral costume with two hula hoops," Yajima explained.

"I see, then Yajima-san, we need to start with sketching since it is the base, or guide when you draw the details that you are to add, but by the description of your drawings, it will take an amount of time before you artistic skill evolve," a Reedus in sensei-mode explained.

"I see, then I can use this to pass the time and show Macky the improvements, I remember though that his drawings are as bad, but a little better than mine. It's payback time, kukukuku…." Yajima said with a dark comical chuckle in the end where he only muttered.

"Then Yajima-san, let's get started!" Reedus said.

And so the two found a way to pass the time but it seems that Fairy Tail is going to have another problem when they come back since the heap of scrap papers on the ground are growing and the paint splattered around are gonna be hard to clean. I do hope Yajima's artistic skills get better though or the trouble they will be put into will only be for naught.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Tenroujima…_**

Today is a beautiful day at Tenroujima, what is a better way to enjoy this day than to have a picnic, right? At the farthest side of Tenroujima where non bothered to visit, a family of three and a chibi-dragon are happily chatting about their adventures and misadventures.

You were wondering why no dared to bother, no? Well, it's not haunted, dangerous nor scary, in fact, it has an exquisite view of the horizon and you can see in that position the sun setting and rising from the sea. Well, the island is very wide and has many unexplored places, but the members are just enjoying where they were told to stay and none of them even bothered to explore the island. Wait! I forgot something, hmm, oh yeah; you need Mavis's permission to enter the area since it's her favorite place and doesn't want it to be destroyed.

But for them, it's fortunate since if someone did, the happy reunion atmosphere would be ruined and the poor man would be facing the wrath of two angry parents. But there is another reason why they chose this place for having a picnic, besides the place being very beautiful; it's because Mavis is 'The Fairy Tactician' and her son inherited that skill.

What? You don't understand the second reason, then let's continue the story.

In their picnic blanket, there are many delicious foods from Zeref to Acnologia's favorite. And by the way they eat, it seems that the Salamander Natsu showed his gluttony attitude he got from Mavis who is inhaling her favorite foods (metaphorically), fortunately, the food is not splattered on her face or around the place. The said blonde is eating one of every food that has caramel and grape in it; Natsu – now with his original attitude – is eating at a regular pace, his favorites still consisted of spicy foods and seafood; Zeref is also eating at a regular pace like Natsu, his favorites consisted surprisingly of strawberries and chocolates; and Acnologia, *sigh* I can't even fathom how his small stomach in chibi form can hold all the food he's eating, Logia is gobbling on all the dishes that has – wait, WHAT! Acnologia is a vegetarian! [Faints] Little Logia is gobbling up on everything with vegetables and that includes salads – what a shocking surprise!

If you're wondering how they got the food, well, here's what happened. Looks like Natsu used his Arc of Embodiment to make kitchen utensils, and used Great Tree Arc (has more varieties than Azuma's because Natsu's is more advanced) to grow the needed plants, Acnologia and Mavis caught and found the needed seafoods and Acnologia got the other ingredients such as caramels and chocolates from somewhere. *ehem*stole*ehem*smuggled*ehem*

And Zeref, oh my, Zeref was the one who cooked. He first requipped his usual black attire with clothes suited for cooking then started. And he damn knows well how to cook! His cooking can give Mirajane a run for her money!

Anyway, back to the picnic, Natsu happily chatted with his parents and enjoyed eating his father's delicacies when he finally sensed them.

"Mom, they're near. You do know what to say, right?" Natsu said to his mom.

"I know of course. Even if I care for them, I have to put you first. But are you sure it's okay, it's going to have an effect on them," Mavis said.

"I already told you, kaa-san, that I wholeheartedly agree. It's too early for them to know the truth and I'm the son of the Fairy Tactician, ne? Natsu said.

"Really, sometimes I wonder if most of your traits are from your mothers, you're both too similar," Zeref muttered with a sigh at the end.

"Not so sure about that, all I know is that I inherited an equal amount of traits from both of you, and kaa-san you really have to confront them now because they are looking for you," Natsu said.

"O yeah, thanks, don't finish up the food!" Mavis said as she teleported herself.

I'm sure already know what I meant on the second reason, if you still don't get it, then continue reading.

* * *

Makarov, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy are calling for Mavis on the island, Gildarts too but he is busily trying to control his magic as to not seriously damage the island soon. Mavis soon appeared in front of them bathed in an ethereal gold glow.

"What brings you here Makarov?" Mavis asked with faked curiosity.

'I have to thank Zeref later for teaching me how to act' she thought.

"Mavis, I was hoping if you might know of Natsu Dragneel's location, he was seen in this island almost two days ago," Makarov politely asked.

Mavis then suddenly had a solemn look and tears on her eyes. Her acting's good!

"I'm sorry Makarov, but Natsu died and I wasn't able to help him," Mavis sadly said.

"What!? How?" Wendy asked.

" It seems that Natsu-kun came to visit my grave and dedicated his last moments of being a Fairy Tail member to me. He finally moved from his position when the sun has set and his guild mark disappeared. Suddenly, some powerful bandits who have been following him want to steal my grave to be sold. Natsu-kun managed to beat them all to pieces but he had a fatal wound in his chest and I only heard his final words before he died. He said, 'It was an honor to die protecting Tenroujima and the First,'"

"Why didn't you help him?" Gajeel asked or more like demanded.

"My magic and spirit is binded to Fairy Tail and the moment when he lost his mark, he cannot see me and I cannot touch him nor use my magic for him. He is no longer protected by the magic of this island, that why he died, I tried everything I can but it doesn't work!" Mavis exclaimed with tears now coming out of her eyes.

Everyone slowly tried to process the news in their mind. It was quite a shock for them to have one of their strongest (ex) member and most loyal nakama die. A depressing silence fell on the atmosphere, Mavis was gonna break the silence but Wendy beat her to it.

"But where's the body, Master Mavis, we would at least want him to have a proper burial," Wendy said.

"It's okay; I cremated him before burying him next to the one he made for Lissana-chan when he thought she was dead. It's the best place for him." Mavis said slowly and solemnly with a small smile in the end.

"I see, then brats! Let's go back and tell everyone, they need to be told of the news. Master Mavis, for your help and for doing a favor for Natsu," Makarov said.

And so the people left the island, and Mavis waited until they were out of her sight before she went back to their picnic…

"Nice acting, kaa-san," Natsu complimented.

"It seems you learned from my lessons after all," Zeref said.

"Thanks and I'm hungry again!" Mavis shouted as she lunged at her food.

* * *

**_At the Guild…_**

When everyone finally gathered, Makarov told them of the horrible news and everyone began to slowly process the horrible truth. Almost all of them broke into an emotional breakdown, especially Erza since she blamed herself for not believing in him. Master Makarov is also suffering because he condemned one of his children to a cruel fate. Then Happy, is not exactly happy; who would, if the person who took care of you since you were born suddenly died. Wendy and Gajeel are also having their own suffering of losing a 'sibling.' Gajeel is actually crying and hugging a wailing Wendy.

Everyone was having their own sorrows for losing a friend. Gildarts also cried heavily while hugging an also crying Cana. Gildarts loved Natsu like a son and it's painful for him to lose his 'annoying son.'

No one can deny it, their beloved Natsu Dragneel is dead.

_Dead._

**_Meanwhile…_**

At a table, a concerned Carla is consoling a crying Happy when a she saw a vision.

_There's a tall silver-haired man looking with silver eyes, an adult look-alike of Mavis and Zeref, a black and blue dragon wing, Makarov collapsing, "…7__th__ Master of Fairy Tail…", a guy with spiky black hair with gold streaks and a long shaggy at the back the man, then "…Sabertooth… is Suzaku…"_

She came out from her trance with wide eyes. 'What does this mean? What is going to happen soon?'

In her thoughts are speculations and questions that cannot be answered in the meantime, but it will be, in the near future, and soon…

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter...

Thanks for all of your compliments, I appreciate your reviews! Hope you keep supporting my story!

Please Review!

Hasta La Vista Minna!

Cielo Luna


	7. 7 Of Grievances and Inheritance

_Chapter Seven: Of Grievances and Inheritance_

**_4 Days Later at Natsu, Lissana and Happy's Hut…_**

It took 4 days for all the Fairy Tail members who were absent to go back to the guild and receive the news. Bisca, Alzack, Azuka and Warren were very shocked and especially Lucy and Sting (of course, with Lector) accompanied by Rogue with Frosch whose reaction cannot be described by the word 'surprised.'

Lucy practically lectured Makarov on not listening to Natsu and Sting went on his praising preach that 'The Great Salamander' wouldn't be so stupid to do something like destroying Era and the Magic Council, he was also backed up by Rogue that they should have asked his 'Mighty Master Gajeel' to confirm the truth. For the moment, Gajeel and Wendy saved their reprimands for the three when the lecture day comes.

Fairy Tail members including some from Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and others who were friends with Natsu Dragneel are gathered at his 'grave' that replaced the tombstone he made for Lisanna. Few members from Sabertooth even came. Everyone wore very sad faces, most of them are crying for various reasons. Some are crying because of sadness, others because of grief for losing a friend, but mostly was because of guilt.

Oh! Sorry for destroying the mood but I forgot something. Well, Acnologia was told by Natsu to replace Lisanna's tombstone to his. Acnologia did this really fast before getting the needed ingredients to their most-awaited picnic. Okay, back to the funeral.

The ones who are really affected are Makarov, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy who were really crying their hearts out. Makarov's tears are falling nonstop and consoled by also a tearing Laxus. Erza was being held by Jellal, Gray is distraught that he didn't believe his rival and best friend and of course; Juvia, seeing Gray's grief added sadness to her heart in having a friend that died, her tears made the heavens cry with everyone else. Happy cried and cried with snot coming out of his nose, Lily and Carla consoled their friend. Lucy, fell to the ground and buried her face in her face where she slightly muffled her intense crying, she didn't mind the mud that stained her fair legs and her black knee-length dress; Sting, who has tears in his eyes hugged Lucy from behind her.

Everyone was soaked from the rain, but they were numbed from their grief and didn't feel the cold. In fact, the one who was most affected by Natsu's 'death' is his pseudo-siblings, Gajeel and Wendy. Both of them stood in front of the grave and their tears would not simply come out or has run out from these past days of crying. Both simply stood in front of the grave and staring at the name engraved on the tombstone.

Gajeel may act cold or violent but inside, he accepted their sibling relationship and he also cares for Natsu as much as he cares for Wendy as a sibling. While Wendy thought of Natsu as a brother since the Nirvana incident and is always thankful to him for being a sibling she never had. Unnoticed by everyone, except Gajeel, an inner demon worse than Titania's fury finally awakened in her and Fairy Tail would have to get ready for a Wendy scarier than an angry Erza with a ruined cheesecake and soufflé.

* * *

**_Someplace Unknown…_**

There's a tall man about 25-30 years old with long straight silver hair that reached his mid-back, deep scar in his right eye that is always closed. His remaining left eye showed its dazzling neon silver color. He is wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with dark green fingerless gloves, dark grey pants tucked in blood red boots and a purple trench coat with sliver fastenings and linings. This man is inside some kind of office and is scrying in a lacrima that showed the funeral of someone he was researching.

"I see, it seems he's not the one. I have made a mistake," the silverette said

He stood up and looked on the small window behind where he was sitting and his hand slowly touched the deep scar in his right eye.

"It seems, your parent's futile efforts are for naught for you didn't survive. I would've had the pleasure to return you the favor, Natsu Vermillion," he said as he watched the horizon.

* * *

**_Tenroujima…_**

The last four days was one of their best moments as a family now that they have finally reunited. Every day, they enjoyed Zeref's delicious cooking as their breakfast, lunch and dinner. One of the best activities they did was having a fishing contest where the one who catches the biggest fish can give an order to the one whose fish was the smallest. Unsurprisingly, Natsu won because of his past years of fishing with Happy and Gildarts, and he got to order Zeref and Mavis – who both got the same size of fish – to cross-dress.

Natsu and Logia's cool composures lost as both laughed out loud when they saw Mavis dressed in a white dress shirt with a black and grey patterned formal vest, black shorts that reached only to her knees, black polished leather shoes with white socks that reached her ankles and a black bucket hat with a grey ribbon around sat tilted on her head; her hair is braided until the middle where the remaining wavy locks cascaded. Her tsundere blush made her look like a long-haired loli shota with a tsundere attitude. But Zeref's outfit made Natsu and Logia's ribs ache from laughing very hard when they saw him. It seems Mavis was the one who dressed him up. He wore a black sleeveless ballerina dress with red lacings, a white petticoat that covered his shoulders with silver fastenings. On his feet are black 2-inch heels designed with a matching black lotus in the middle. He also put on a black long wig that reached her mid-back and a sakura clip to hold his bangs.

Both of them got their revenge when Natsu lost their cooking fight. Logia was the judge and would still have a burned tongue if not for Natsu's Healing Magic. The three cooked fish and the one with the worst taste also gets to have one command from the winner. Obviously, Zeref won and Natsu's would have been tasty if not for the large amount of Tabasco sauce and chili pepper added. But, don't get me wrong, Natsu also knows how to cook, but his level reaches only to Lisanna's.

And so, Zeref made Natsu wear a very frilly and bright red tutu. With additional help from Mavis, there are added accessories such as pure white stockings, red ballet shoes with a long ribbon encircled on his legs that matches the tutu; blood red gloves that reached his elbow, and finally, a yellow crown on his head. When it was finished, Natsu was blushing with such a cute face that Mavis squealed very loud again and Zeref and Logia laughed very hard until they felt that three of their ribs might have been broken.

The family had so much fun enjoying the remaining days of Natsu's emotions. Until the last day finally came and the spell would have to be cast on Natsu and for Mavis and Zeref to tell him something important.

The family of three along with chibi-Logia gathered at their favorite spot by the shore and made preparations. After Mavis and Zeref finally settled what to do, they decided to tell Natsu the important thing.

"Natsu, come here, we have something to tell you," Zeref beckoned Natsu who immediately went to their side.

"What do you want to tell me?" Natsu asked.

"To tell the truth about your birth and how it is connected with our magic," Mavis said.

"What do you mean, but you are my real parents, right?" Natsu asked.

"Of course Natsu, not just anyone can sire a child with magic as high as yours," his mother replied with a proud smile.

"Okay then, what would I need to know?" their son said.

"Well, the truth is, we discovered a very long time ago that you were born from our magic," Zeref said.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were very young, we learned that our Life and Death magic prevented us from aging like a normal human and that it took us at least 150 years to reach the appearance of a 25-year old. From there on we are already in love with each other and knew each other's feelings. Our years of being together and our magic being exposed to one another caused it to accumulate in my stomach. And over time, it caused my pregnancy and we were surprised by this because Zeref and I never entered a sexual relationship when I was pregnant with you.

"Nevertheless, we were both happy for being blessed with a child. The peculiar thing was that when you were just born, you had silver hair with black eyes but Zeref and I's magic circle suddenly appeared and made your body glow gold and black. When the glow disappeared, your hair turned to that color and your eyes suddenly became transparent blue. At first, we set it aside, but when we died, we finally understood," Mavis explained.

"The core of our magic was inside you, Natsu. It explains your appearance; because our magic combined in you, your body has to cope with it and changed your appearance to suit the combination. The reason that our spirits didn't disappear when our body died is because our magic still lives inside you and it reverted us to our younger forms, I does say that a wizard's magic is his life source" Zeref continued.

Natsu took the information and slowly processed it in his mind.

"Okay, I understand what you're saying but is that the only thing you want to tell me?"

Mavis and Zeref looked at each other first and nodded.

"Natsu, we want to rest in peace," both of them said together.

"What!?"

"Son, we are tired. We lived a very long life when we were alive and lived again after death. We've seen too many things; happiness and sufferings, countless fights and wars, changes in society, the rise of dragons and then the rise of magic and mages. We want to rest Natsu, but the only way for us to do that is to transfer all of our magic in you," Zeref said with a tired expression as he put his hands on Natsu's shoulder and looked at him in the eye.

Clearly reflected in his eyes are endless years of suffering and waiting in patience. Natsu can see his desire to finally rest. He looked at her mother and saw the same. He couldn't blame them though; endless youth and life can both be a blessing and curse. You might have a very long life with your youth still intact but you can't deny that a long life will let you witness countless miseries and changes in life. You are forced to see everyone you care about as they go on with nature's cycle of aging and finally embracing death.

Natsu thought about it over and over again. He loves his parents and would do anything for them to stay and be with him forever. However, he looked into their eyes again and saw their desire to watch him grow and live his life without them. He remembered something that Lissana said, it was that everyone dies someday but if we always remember them and treasure their memories in our hearts, they will always be with us. And so, he finally made his resolve.

"Alright, tou-san, I'll accept. I know that you will always be watching me and I know that both of you deserve a very long rest," Natsu said as he smiled. His parents can clearly see his determination radiating off him.

"Thank you Natsu, as we perform the spell to your emotions, every ounce of our magic will be transferred to you. This spell can only be done when the magic's host-to-be has the core of the magic or has the same magic; therefore, we're lucky. Over the years, it has become a forbidden technique, but we still know how to perform it. Before that, we will give our most prized possessions as a gift and at the same time, your inheritance," Mavis said.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yes, Natsu. Mavis, thank you for reminding me," Zeref said and Mavis answered with a wide childish grin. "Natsu, I presume you still know how to requip?"

"Er, yes but my clothes and some of my other things are on my storage. I use my Arc of Embodiment to make my own weapons when needed, but most of the time, I don't use one," Natsu explained.

"I see," was the only reply. Zeref held out his two hands and after a flash of light, a sheathed katana is on his once empty hands and gave it to Natsu who immediately studied its appearance. The handle and the sheath are colored pure white, but the guard is clearly made of very fine diamond that looks like glass. When he removed the sheath, he was surprised and amazed at the blade that was also made of the same clear diamond from the guard. The blade is transparent and looks like glass, but it has a very sharp edge and it seems that it cannot be broken.

"This, Natsu, is the Infinity Sword," he gestured to the katana in his hands. "This sword is said to be forged in the combination of all dragon's breath. This is its appearance in its normal form, but when you infuse your magic with it as you fight; it changes to a form that fits the magic. Example, if I use my death magic to fight with it, the hilt turns to black and red, the guard turns to silver and the blade turns pure black; Mavis's magic turns the guard gold and hazel colored, the guard becomes made of pure white pearls and the blunt side of the blade turns yellow and the sharp turns to white then the blade glows a brilliant gold.

"Another is that you can infuse the blade with another magic while you use another. Example, you may put your fire dragon slayer magic in the sword while you use Sensory Link. It can be a medium for you to perform combo attacks. The blade can be also infused with a combination of different magic. You can put Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer magic in it and combine Light magic. You can discover its other purposes as you practice in fighting with it," Zeref explained and Natsu added the sword in his pocket dimension.

Then, Mavis went to Natsu and held the arm that had the mark of the Magic of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, this is your inheritance from me. I already said that with this mark, I allow you to access upon the Fairy Tail's greatest magic. But when you're ready to go back to Fairy Tail, visit the chamber of Lumen Histoire, a spell of my creation,"

"Chamber of Lumen Histoire? "

"Well, I made a rule that every master must have entered the chamber of Lumen Histoire before they were assigned to their current position. Purehito and Makarov thought that to enter Lumen Histoire before becoming master is to have my blessing, but actually, it has two main reasons. First, it allows the person to access to unleash a full-powered Fairy Law; Laxus didn't enter Lumen Histoire, therefore making his Fairy Law very weak.

And the second is to implant magic in their guild marks that will attract them to you. You were not awakened when Purehito has reigned that's why the magic in his guild mark didn't react. But, it was when Makarov reigned that it finally reacted to his guild mark and led him to you when you were abandoned by Igneel. It also makes the current master prevent you by any means of quitting the guild or being expelled," Mavis explained.

"Is that so? But kaa-san, why did Gramps had me kicked out if the magic makes them attached to me?" Natsu asked.

"Unfortunately, Makarov didn't gaze upon Lumen Histoire when Gildarts Clive made him the 6th Master. Even Macao didn't see it. That is the reason why he didn't object to your expulsion. The magic actually remains even if the master retires or quits, but in Purehito's case, he erased his guild mark and by using the devil's heart, it cancelled my magic," Mavis explained.

"When you enter Lumen Histoire, the light magic inside you will strengthen and you may be able to use the great magic of Fairy Tail at it's fullest. The current strength of the spell that you can achieve is up to Makarov's level, and that will be strengthened if you're ready to face the guild again."

"I understand, kaa-san, tou-san. Let's get on with the spell before the sun sets now," said Natsu while smiling.

His parents nodded their heads with a cheeky grin and headed to their positions. Natsu is in the middle, facing Mavis and behind him is Zeref. Then finally, Zeref and Mavis closed their eyes and emitted their respectful glows. Their magic circle appeared above Natsu and both of then chanted together.

_As thou destined leaves thy dragon_

_Thy curse erases colors_

_Allow thy dragon to feel_

_And avenge thy death of self_

_Dragon Curse: Dull Colors_

_Negate!_

As the chant was done, their magic circle glowed and so did Natsu's transparent blue eyes that now have a glint of bright silver. The spell was now done and the blonde and black-haired male finished the spell for their magic transfer.

_"Forbidden Technique: Light and Darkness Fusion – Magic Transfer!"_

Both spell casters shouted as their astral bodies slowly broke down like glass and was transferred to Natsu. The latter screamed because of the pain; and when the spell had ended, Natsu would have collapsed on the ground if not for Acnologia, who grew life-sized, and caught his master.

"Natsu, rest for now," Logia whispered.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

**_Fairy Tail Guild…_**

The members had the lecture with a very scary Gajeel and Wendy. The lecture had many tears spilled, growing guilt, expressed feelings of many variations mostly of anger. Unfortunately, the anger was mostly unleashed on a very guilty Lucy and Sting who finally noticed the mark at the right of their necks. Gildarts was threatened to attend as to not accidentally flirt with a dragon slayer's mate. Rogue and Sting were reprimanded and finally understood everything, Rogue was thankful that he still didn't choose a mate very early. Laxus now agreed and understood that this would indeed be helpful as to avoid Natsu's fate.

Everyone left the guild with heavy hearts, everyone now knew what Natsu was feeling and they felt sorry for Lucy and Sting for having the curse in them. It explained their uncomfortable feeling when around either the two of them.

After the lecture, Gajeel and Wendy visited Natsu's grave again; now that their grief is not blinding them, they noticed that something was wrong with the grave for they felt something in the tombstone. Both of them sensed a residual aura around it that was very familiar. Wendy got curious and began circling it then noticed scratch mark at the bottom that was almost from two days ago when the tombstone was built. It has three parallel scratches that cannot be made by just any random animal, the shape of the scratches was familiar to the two and the residual scent is also familiar.

They thought and thought again until Gajeel finally remembered.

"The scratches are the shape of a dragon's, but it's small and there are no dragons that small. The scent was familiar and I finally remembered Acnologia's attack. Wendy, what do you think does this mean?" Gajeel said.

"I don't know Gajeel-kun, but I have guesses. Either Natsu-kun really died and that the residual aura from the island where Master Mavis made the tombstone clung to an unknown animal's scratch here, or Master Mavis wasn't entirely truthful and Natsu-kun may have survived, Acnologia may have something to do with it," Wendy replied with a serious expression.

Both finally have a resolve and vowed to find Natsu for there is a gleam of hope in their heart that their sibling may be alive and that Master Mavis is keeping him away or protecting him. Both decided that the guild doesn't need to know for their hope might be crushed when a proof really appears that proves Natsu is really dead.

Both didn't know how close they really are to the truth.

* * *

*By the way, I'll explain Jellal in Fairy Tail: Jellal, Ultear and Meldy are finally pardoned from their crimes when they helped a dangerous criminal in the Grand Magic Games last year. Jellal left Crime Sorciere to follow Erza at Fairy Tail. Crime Sorciere finally became an official guild and Ultear is the master.

*The Dragon King Festival never happened and that a very dangerous criminal almost sabotaged the event. Fairy Tail together with Crime Sorciere defeated the criminal and that's what happened.

Really sorry for the wait. I was too busy with all my seminars.

Please Review and if I get a least 8 reviews that wants to sneak peak on the lecture, I'll post it along with Chapter 8. So please review!

Sorry if this chapter is very crappy and I was really disappointed in the number of reviews on Chapter 6... *sigh*

I'll improve the other chapters soon...

Hasta La Vista Minna!

Cielo Luna


	8. 8 Of Determination and Suspicions

_Chapter Eight: Of Determination and Suspicions_

**_After 7 Years…_**

**_Fairy Tail…_**

Seven years passed and not a thing changed, yup, nothing changed in Magnolia. What? You don't believe me!?...Hhhhhmmmm…Oh all right! Many things changed in the society these past seven years; happy now!? [ehem] And let me name some of the major changes.

And first, I'd like to mention that MOST of the changes center on our favorite boisterous little [not really] guild, Fairy Tail. [sigh]

Most of them had a change in attitude, appearance and wardrobe. Really though, the irony doesn't fail to amuse me. A tragedy made a very boisterous Mirajane to a very calm barmaid and another tragedy made timid Wendy and violent Gajeel have a 180 degree turn.

Oh by the way, to remember their deceased friend, Team Natsu retained the name but with added members. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy added Jellal, Wendy and Gajeel (of course with their Exceeds). Team Natsu is still the strongest team though. Rogue and Sting are still a tag team, never abandoning their title of the Double Dragons.

Okay, first things first, Wendy now grew to Lucy's height 7 years ago and had her ankle-length blue hair in a mess braid. Her outfit was almost the same as then but the petticoat was replaced by a white jacket with elbow-length sleeves decorated with white laces. Her powers improved and managed to beat Erza in a bloody battle last year in the S-class trials. She is scarier than Erza when angry and still has the friendly Wendy when in a very friendly mood.

Gajeel's outfit is still pretty much the same, except that there is an added deep black scarf, worn like Natsu's. His 180 degree turn was much improvement as he rarely joined the fights and doesn't talk too much. But still, his habit of singing on important occasions can piss off anyone. Well, he managed to beat Laxus in the S-class trials four years ago. He is the guild's hope when Wendy's mood gets too sour; he is the best in calming Wendy down anyway. He and Wendy are still looking for Natsu and wasn't about to give up.

Sting and Rogue transferred to Fairy Tail six years ago when they became tired of the rough treatments of Sabertooth and the obsession of Gemma to be number one, including Minerva; they just can't stand that sadistic little bitch. [Sorry to Minerva lovers] Sting and Lucy pretty much managed to live up with the curse with the guild already used to it, and their relationship deepened. Though Lucy cut her hair in a bob, she did it to apologize to Natsu.

**_Flashback…_**

_4 years ago…_

_A sad Team Natsu visited Natsu's grave along with the Double Dragons. Everyone pretty much told stories about the guild, some of their adventures, improvements, etc. like they were talking to him. Until, Lucy's turn finally came._

_"Sorry Natsu, even after three years, I'm still guilty for what I've done," sad a crying Lucy. Though she loved Sting very much, she still felt guilty for breaking up with Natsu and making him suffer the consequences._

_"Now, I've decided to give up some of the things that I hate to lose, for you to forgive me and to ease my growing guilt," Lucy said._

_She quickly grabbed a Erza's sword which surprised the latter and cut her waist-long hair in to a bob like Erza Knightwalker's. The strands fell to the ground and the others were stupefied at the act that Lucy did._

_"For you, I'll give up some of my beauty, my hair which I decided to never cut because I have the idea that it makes me beautiful. But if it's the only way for you to forgive me, I'll gladly do it."_

_She stepped back without a word and gave back Erza's sword. Lucy went to Sting's side and he hugged her as she cried on his shoulders._

_From that day on, Lucy's hair hadn't grown an inch and stayed the way it is._

**_Flashback End…_**

And to continue, Romeo abandoned the pineapple-like hairstyle and grown his purplish-blue hair to his shoulders and kept in a low ponytail. He still copied Natsu's style of wearing an open vest and trousers, bit instead of open-toed sandals, he wore black combat boots. He grew tall too, maybe three inches taller than Wendy and he managed to buff himself up over the years. He completed his training with Totomaru and managed to surpass him. Sadly, he lost last year in the S-class trials.

And that fills up the appearance and wardrobe changes in Fairy Tail. And now let me mention the recent [I mean these 7 years] S-class mages: Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster and finally, Cana Alberona [or should it be Clive].

Speaking of relationships, many couples developed these years because they managed to confess because they learned a lesson from Natsu's experience, even if they are not Dragon Slayers.

Finally, Juvia's hardships were not in vain when Gray finally discovered his feelings for her; though a broken hearted Lyon was being fought over by Sherry and Shelia – and they're cousins!

Jellal finally got the balls to ask Erza out; and that day was the day Fairy Tail saw a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Erza blush very hard that her face blended with the color of her hair. And since then, both of them were dating and the kiss from back then in the forest never failed to make them blush.

Gajeel and Levy – who are both tsunderes according to my observation – confessed to each other when Mira set them up in a Valentine's Party; and that's how they started a relationship together and Levy swore that she'd never leave Gajeel's side.

And speaking of the matchmaker, the guild then managed to get back on her when they also set Mira up in a Valentine's date with Freed. By the help of Lucy – who by chance heard Freed practicing how to ask Mira in a date – and Happy – who observed that Mira always blushes when Freed talks to her or is near her then saw her having a 'he loves me, he loves me not' mantra on a flower – Freed finally had the courage to ask Mira out with a calm composure, except that he's sweating bullets and Mira's ears went red. Then that's what happened to them.

But then, not even Mira could predict who Wendy likes. The members are making guesses from Romeo to Warren. Some even mentioned that she 'WAS' also in love with Natsu. Well, when Wendy heard that, the poor man had been unconscious with wounds all over his body and has been confined in the infirmary for two weeks. Ironically, Wendy was the one who healed him; by the way, that poor man is Wakaba. Poor, poor Wakaba.

Enough of the personal changes though and let's get a little more serious.

Fairy Tail was the number one on the Grand Magic Games, until Sabertooth snatched the first place again 5 years ago. After Natsu's 'death', the guild became first for two times in a row, oddly without Mavis helping them. But that didn't last when Sabertooth's Master Gemma supposedly went to a very long journey to who-knows-where and assigned a temporary master. Surprisingly, Minerva, who is Gemma's daughter wasn't assigned; it was a mage widely known as 'Suzaku.'

Suzaku is the newest addition to the Ten Wizard Saints four years ago when he did many good deeds around Fiore. His magic and strength remains a mystery and Gemma was very smart to assign him to Sabertooth. They managed to become 1st place five times in a row. He first introduced himself as the temporary master 5 years ago where he mysteriously appeared. No one knew who his real identity is and no one knows even his basic information. Suzaku is what he calls himself but mentioned that it isn't his real name.

Oddly, Master Makarov was expecting Master Mavis to help them with her 'Fairy Tactician' techniques but she didn't, or should I say, she refused. It was odd since she always wanted the only the best for the guild and help them when they needed it.

Two years ago, she finally appeared but she blatantly refused in front of Makarov's face and just watched the whole competition. Fairy Tail managed to be in second place to Sabertooth. The most odd thing though, that Gajeel, Wendy, Makarov, Erza, Laxus and Gildarts observed is that she mostly kept her eyes on Suzaku and sometimes cheered on a Sabertooth member. The latter four concluded that Mavis must have taken great curiosity in the said mage or was infatuated. But Wendy and Gajeel, who are sharper, saw Mavis's expression that shows something like pride? fondness? or was it love?

Nevertheless, Fairy Tail was determined to win this year's Grand Magic Games with or without Master Mavis's help. And they hope that this time, they will outwit Sabertooth.

* * *

**_Sabertooth Guild…_**

In what looks like the master's office, Suzaku is watching the sun set from the wide window in his office. Judging from his posture though, he seems to be in deep thought.

He then sighed and said to himself, "I'm sure Gemma's enjoying his time right now that he's going to be a different person when he comes back. I just hope that his attitude improves for the better and doesn't go into a tantrum when he finds out where I'm going to as soon as I leave."

_"Are you ready to go back and face them again?" a girl's voice said in his subconscious. _

"Yes, I took my time here too long already and I'm already prepared to face them. By the way, you do know that you can have your adult-form, don't you?" Suzaku said.

A childish chuckle was heard and a man's voice replied.

_'It's okay though, she just got used to being a child. And don't worry, we'll always support you, remember?"_

"You're right. But are you really sure that I can do this to them?"

_'It's okay, they deserve it for turning back on you,' the girl replied._

"Its fine then, it's going to be the last one anyway."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Master, can I come in? It's urgent," said a court male voice.

"Sure."

A man with long blonde hair wearing a formal suit, a fancy hat and a masquerade mask that covers the upper of his face entered and closed the door slowly.

"What's the matter, Rufus?" Suzaku asked.

"Master, it seems that Minerva is going too far with disciplining Cesar (OC) and Elyan (OC), our newest members" Rufus reported, a hint of worry on his tone.

Suzaku sighed and hurried out of his office with Rufus following behind.

_'Gemma, what a problematic daughter you have,' _Suzaku thought followed by a sigh.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**I did mention in the Author's Note last chapter if you want to know the contents of Gajeel and Wendy's lecture. Seems like everyone ignored it. *sigh* Okay, last chance, if you want to, please mention it in your reviews if it is YES or NO...**

**And please choose among these boys on who should Wendy end up with, mention the number along with your answer on the above question...**

**1-Romeo**

**2-Rogue (They're almost the same age as Wendy, technically, Romeo's younger)**

**3-Warren**

**4-An OC**

**5-Eve from Blue Pegasus**

**6- Boy of your choice, please tell the name...**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**And thank you to those who did review, I appreciate it. **

**Hasta La Vista Minna!**

**Cielo Luna**


End file.
